CourierBorn
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: The Courier finds himself in a wooden forest. He saves a strange humanoid lizard from what he could only describe as a dragon. He must rely on his wits and weapons to survive. If there's anything the same here and the Wasteland, you can't go five feet without someone trying to kill you. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Gore, Language. Courier X Fem!Dragonborn X Fem!Alduin


The Courier never bothered to learn why he was transported to a forest. He had more important things to do. Like following the wooden carriages carrying four males and a female lizard by the looks of it. He followed them, silently despite his height and weight, toward a rather primitive but well-kept city.

The Courier attached a Stealth Boy to his arm and followed the Carriage inside, undetected. He didn't listen in on the prisoner's conversation but he did notice some lighter skined people with pointy ears and yellow eyes. The Courier saved the image in his mind and stopped beside the carriage as it stopped. He watched as the four males and the lizard stepped out of the cart. Their names and birthplaces where not of importance to him though he did sneak over and loot the prisoner who had attempted to escape. On the person, there were 4 solid gold coins. The Courier raised an eyebrow and atomized the weightless metal in his Pip-Boy 3000.

' _Maybe the gold here is different then back home and they have so much of it that it became the material used to carve out coins.'_ The Courier thought as he watched a man covered in black garbs raise a sharp axe with some suspicious dried red stains on it above his head. In one fell swoop, the man cut off the head of the person laying down with his neck on the block.

"YOU IMPERIAL BASTARDS!" A woman yelled with hatred at the men surrounding her. The Courier clenched his fists but did not move from his position near the lizard lady.

"Next! The lizard!" A woman in steel armour pointed at the female in question. At this, The Courier felt a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over him and anger took hold.

Quietly, The Courier snuck up on the man and woman next to the execution block. He atomized a Plasma Pistol in his hand and raised it. He entered V.A.T.S and time stopped as his brain perceived things impossibly fast. He targeted the back of the woman's head and the man in black's head. He would have fired, had the ground not shook. He rushed to balance himself and looked up at a giant black dragon. It was looking at the execution block before it shouted, tearing through the land with a mighty sound.

The Courier put a hand to his head as he looked around while meteors fell from the sky and the dragon breathed fire on everything. The Courier saw the female lizard laying on the ground, looking utterly dazed, obviously she was hit by the shout. The Courier atomized his Plasma Pistol and ran over to the woman, his Stealth Boy finally running out as he ran over, giving him the image of appearing from nowhere. He picked the lizard up bridal style and looked around hurriedly. He saw a stone tower ahead of him and he ran forward toward it.

The Courier charged through the door, not so much as opening as sending it across the room into the walls where it proceeded to explode into splints, and looked around the room. The males that were with the female lizard were in the room and they were all staring at him. He looked at all of them before looking down at the waking female. He propped her up against the wall as she woke.

 **Dragonborn's POV...**

Lizzy groggily woke. She remembered the dragon coming down and making a noise louder than anything she'd ever heard. She looked around the stone building she had found herself in and wondered how she got here.

"Hey Argonian." Lizzy looked at the blond male across from her.

"How did I get in this building?" She asked.

"He carried you." The man pointed at a tall man who was currently looking at a strange object that glowed on his wrist. He looked up at her and she noticed his face was covered by a helmet. The tall man stood up and walked over, silently despite his large stature.

"My name is Courier." He stated gravelly. The blond male raised an eyebrow at the big man's unique name.

"I'm Ralof. He's Ulfric Stormcloak." Ralof pointed at a man clad in a fur-coat, fine pants and boots. Lizzy nodded.

"I'm Lizzy." She replied. Ralof snorted at her name but the big human remained silent and impassive.

"We need to move. That dragon could come back at any moment." The giant man ordered before turning around and looking at the lone staircase in the room. He turned back to Lizzy. "Can you walk?"

"I'll try." She replied before attempting to rise. Halfway up, she fell back down and gave a yelp of pain. "No." Lizzy felt a little useless. She yelped as she was lifted from the floor.

"I'll carry you." The Courier soothed. Lizzy's sclaed red cheeks darkened to a deep purple at the intimate position he was carrying her with. The Courier walked up the stairs with Lizzy safe in his grip.

"Just need to move these rocks." A Stormcloak soldier was moving some rocks when the wall next to him exploded and the dragon's big black head peered in. Lizzy would have screamed, had The Courier not ran forward faster than anything and headbutted the dragon. Lizzy was too stunned to speak as the dragon roared in pain and recoiled, falling out of the hole. Lizzy had no time to rest as The Courier jumped out of the hole the dragon made and over the dragon into a wooden house.

 **Courier's POV...**

His head ached.

Headbutting the dragon was like punching power armour bare-fisted.

The wooden and weakened floor broke under his weight and he fell through. He landed on one knee and ran foward, out the broken door.

Lizzy was stunned by his display so she was silent all the way through. He ran past the man yelling at a child to move. He spotted the dragon, burning people and looking at him with what he could only describe as lust.

The Courier felt extremely confused at this. He'd just headbutted it, so why was it looking to fuck him?

The Courier wasted no-time sprinting inside the first door he saw. A man clad in the same blue armour was laying, dead on the floor, but it was a place for them to catch their bearings.

The Courier lay the still-stunned lizard on her ass and leant her against the wall.

 **Alduin's POV...**

Alduin watched as the lizard and armoured giant entered the building. She had been searching for someone powerful enough for her to mate and the tall human, despite being a human, was capable of breaking a few of her scales with a single headbutt. She jugded that if he could best her in a one-on-one fight, he will be the one worthy of mating her.

 **Courier's POV...**

The Courier looked over at Lizzy as she shook her head. She looked ready to ddemand answers from him but he stopped her before she could.

"Put this on." He handed her the blue armour from the man. It wasn't any good to his weapons but it would be better than the ragged robes she was already wearing. Lizzy looked at him.

"They were made for men." Lizzy complained.

"Would you rather be run through?" The Courier asked. Lizzy's eyes widened before she hastily took the armour and blushed a deep purple.

"Can you turn around?" She asked. The Courier turned and stood watch. The removal of torn rags was heard through the silence.


End file.
